Mephistopheles (BB)
Mephistopheles, more known as Pheles, is one of the strongest demons present, rivaling or even surpassing Lilith and Azazel. He is also one, if not the first, of the Crossroad Demons, his existence dating back to the time of Dr. Faustus, which allowed him to rise to his current position as Ruler of the Crossroads until Lilith took over. On his domain, the Eighth Layer called Caina, he keeps all of Hell's contracts and documents, until Lilith took possession of them. His symbol is a trident piercing a golden ring -- which is the birthmark present on Athena's lower back. He is the biological father of Athena Bonneville, and the superior of the demon Sephlohn. History Early Life Not much is known regarding Mephistopheles' early life, except that he served as Faust's servant for 24 years as part of their deal. With strength almost in par with Lucifer, it became easy for him to rise in the ladder of hierarchy, eventually gaining dominion over Cania. Many demons claim their desire to not cross with him if they could help it. Sometime in his life as a demon, he took Sephlohn off the rack from Alastair, and made him his subordinate and gave him his name. Pre-series At some point in time, Pheles met the angel Laylah, and, though Heaven and Hell forbid, fell in love, which resulted in the birth of the nephalem, Adira Proserpine. Shortly after his daughter's birth, he and Laylah went to hiding, to escape what lies in their respective realms. Around this time, Lilith took responsibility of all the deals and contracts. Upon Laylah's capture, his current whereabouts are unknown. Supernatural: Beyond Boundaries Appearance According to Sephlohn, Pheles possesses a fatherly figure, and that he adores wearing a coat and tie, and fancies straighthening them every now and then. Apart from that, not much is known regarding him, as he hadn't physically appeared on Earth. Personality Evident in the story of Faust, Pheles knows how to show pity in both humans and demons, as he agreed to become Faust's servant, after the latter said that demons do not often "do what is useful for another". He had also displayed this pity when he relieved Sephlohn from Alastair's torture, and made him his servant. In spite of that, Mephistopheles knows when to strike his iron fist, and establish a feared persona to be recognized by the other demons. As a Crossroad Demon, he stays true to his deals, and even offers additional benefits for the other party. He also recognizes the feeling of love, which resulted in the birth of mankind's bane. Another trait of Mephistopheles is his hate for Lucifer, which no one knows the origin, not even the rest of the generals. According to others, he hates how Lucifer ran Hell, and would dethrone him if he could wage a war and win against an archangel locked in a cage. Powers and Abilities As Pheles had never made an appearance in the series as of yet, his powers and weaknesses listed below are based from general knowledge and Sephlohn's stories to Athena. *'Scythe Mastery' - Pheles is one of the most powerful generals of Hell, and an adept wielder of a scythe, which he uses in harvesting souls instead of summoning the hellhounds like Lilith does. This knowledge on mastery had been passed down to Sephlohn, who he considers his best subordinate amongst all. *'Demonic Possession' *'Electromagnetic Interference' *'Flight' *'Immortality' *'Invulnerability' *'Super stamina' *'Super strength' *'Supernatural Perception' *'Supernatural Senses' *'Soul Extraction' *'Electrokinesis' *'Invisibility' *'Telepathy ' *'Teleportation' *'Regeneration' *'Access to/from Hell' *'Dream Walking' *'Mind Manipulation' *'Enhanced Immunity' *'Summoning' *'Exorcism' *'Demonic Smiting' *'Sedation' Weaknesses *'Devil's Trap' *'Salt' *'Holy water' *'Iron' *'Palo Santo' *'Flesh Sigil' *'Holy Fire' *'Purified blood ' *'more powerful beings' Relationships Sephlohn Pheles had displayed the unusual demon kindness towards Sephlohn, freeing him from Alastair and allowing the former to serve under him. He had treated the other like his son, even to the point of entrusting the safety of his daughter to him. Laylah As odd as it may sound to angels and demons alike, Pheles and Laylah are the supernaturals' Romeo and Juliet, harboring love for one another, which resulted in a nephalem's birth. Seph stated that Pheles loves her to the point where he willingly left behind everything he had in Hell instead of promising the nephalem to Lilith. Upon Laylah's capture, Seph believes he is now winding a plan on how to free her from her own kind. Athena Bonneville Although they never had any physical interaction, Athena believes her father loves him like a human father would do to his child. This is also proven by Pheles after he tasked Sephlohn look after her. Gallery Trivia *'Mephistopheles' is a demon popularized by the Faust legend. *His name means light-hater, hence his despise for Lucifer. *The initials of his vessel is a nod to the initials of the actor, G.H. The same goes for Laylah (A.S.) and Sephlohn (T.S.). Category:Fanon Characters Category:SPN: BB Category:Yuka Ichinose Category:Male Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Crossroad Demons